Carter's bath
by Demetra83
Summary: OS / Translation of my own story : It's Friday night, Sam takes care of herself with a bath / Rated M but no graphic sex / S/J


Genre / Pairing: Romance / Humor

Season: 7

Disclaimer: The characters in the series belong to the Stargate franchise. Some characters are my own invention.

Summary: It's Friday night, Sam takes care of herself with a bath ...

* * *

Dr. Daniel Jackson didn't know how to make his two best friends get together. He thought of course of Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter. He loved them as brother and sister, but he was sad to see them apart. General Hammond gave the archaeologist all the ammunition he needed and Daniel wasted no time in implementing a Machiavellian plan.

"You're back from a long series of grueling and dangerous missions. I want you all to take holidays" the General began.

Samantha Carter smiled as she never had before but her smile froze when the General frowned, looking at her and ended with: "I don't want to see any member of SG1 here for a week. Have I made myself clear, major ?"

"Yes, sir" Sam answered.

Jack O'Neill immediately thought she looked like a schoolgirl caught doing something bad... "Wait a minute ? A schoolgirl ?" He absolutely had to think of something else! "Okay, look at... Daniel !" Given the smirk, Daniel guessed his thoughts... "Look at Teal'c ... No, he's trying to beat his own record at "Raise your eyebrow" ... Bad idea! Watch Carter ... Oh no, not Carter, certainly not Carter ! Okay, back to the General ... Yes, you can concentrate on Hammond ... " O'Neill thought.

The tension in the Colonel's shoulders dissipated and he finally opened his mouth to thank the General and invite colleagues to fish in Minnesota. Teal'c refused, he would like to join his son. Daniel seemed to hesitate, as Carter. Jack insisted, and the General left the briefing room.

"Come on guys, we'll have fun ! Unless a week locked at home is more attractive, Carter?"

"I don't know, sir ..."

"I suggest we come with pizza at your place tonight, Sam. We can talk quietly, okay?" Daniel suggested.

Sam accepted the pizza party and Jack left the room in a hurry.

Sam left the SGC with some reports she had to finish writing proper to give them back to the General, ASAP. She couldn't spend her holiday with her Naquadah generator - but she would at least have something to do. She stopped to take beers and sodas for the Colonel and Daniel as she was returning home. She put everything in the fridge and checked her mail box. She closed her door and went upstairs. In her room, she put some music and pushed the sound a bit. Her favorite music invaded her personal space and she ran a bath, as she liked to do when she had a little time off at home. She hummed as she dripped water and poured her favorite bubble bath in the tube. The voluptuous perfume invaded the bathroom, mixing with soft music. Sam was in her element. She dropped her clothes on the floor, just before the bathroom entrance. She took everything she needed and slipped in the bathtub when it was quite full. She turned off the water and coated her face with her favorite beauty mask, the one recommended by women' magazines in order to have a beautiful skin ... She laid her head on the edge of the tub and let her muscles relax.

After a few minutes of meditation about the meaning of life, the price of her favorite ice cream or just thinking about renewing her subscription to her favorite magazine, Sam rinsed her beautiful face and began to wax her legs with a waterproof epilator. After some trivial minutes, she decided to make a body scrub. Again, however, existential questions: the scrub before or after depilation? Sam shrugged and smiled. "Who cares" she said, laughing at the farcical situation. Could this be the end of the world if she did these actions in the mess? Did she ever find a husband because of this? Not that she knew ...

Colonel O'Neill arrived as agreed in front of Sam's house. Daniel had warned he would be late but he added "During my absence, don't hesitate to work on her."

"I beg your pardon, Daniel ? Work **ON** her ?" Jack asked.

"Well yes, for the fishing week. Try to convince her, she's exhausted both physically and morally, she needs some fresh air" Daniel replied, as if the previous sentence was innocent. "I'd love to work on her, but not for a week at the cabin" Jack thought. If Jack needed to work on her, he would prefer keep her for a month alone ... Locked in a hotel room, all naked ... Hum ... Jack still needed to focus on something else, not to let his mind wander too far.

So he got out of his car, outside fresh air calm him down. He rang but after several minutes, Sam had still not opening and yet her car was there. He took his keys and entered, worried for his 2IC. She could be hurt and bleeding to death ...

Jack placed the pizzas in the oven but as as he went into the house after closing behind him, he heard a noise upstairs. He rose and walked to what appeared to be Sam's room. The door was open and the music escaped from the room. He entered and saw immediately why she hadn't replied, she was in her bathroom. Between music and the room at the opposite of the front door, that wasn't surprising. Jack looked at his watch and frowned. Daniel had said 6:30 p.m. and Sam was prompt. What was she doing in her tube at this moment?

Jack was about to leave to let her finish, but his eyes were attracted by a mirror. From where he was, he could see her in the reflection, stand up and rub her gorgeous body. He could observe her muscular back - but not too muscular - her deliciously shapely buttocks, her thighs and her calves, all without fat. Jack couldn't look away, mesmerized by the angelic vision, as Sam was unconscious of his presence in her back. She was natural and her actions were sensual beyond words. When she leaned forward, turning slightly, Jack could see a perfect breast - and her pink nipple. He felt the heat rising in him. He said to himself, he absolutely had to leave this room and go back home to take a cold shower. As if she had heard his thoughts, Sam pulled the tube plug and began to rinse with fresh water. She let out a small cry that even more excited Jack. She closed her eyes to enjoy the clear water rinsed her perfumed skin. She turned to hang the shower and came face to Jack unwittingly. Jack could see Sam run her hands over her body and rinse each piece, so every inch of her body. Jack was amazed by her nimble fingers caressing her milky skin.

Sam turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wipe. She stood in her bathtub to not get water everywhere and enjoyed the contact with the hot and thick cotton on her fresh skin. She almost moaned. She got out the tube and grabbed a tube of moisturizer. Again, Jack was fascinated by her specific actions. The vision of Samantha Carter passing her hands over her body with such grace was erotic. Jack knew he had to look away and leave her room but he was bewitched. This woman was a devil, he saw no other explanation for his behavior. He couldn't understand why he stood there, arms dangling, his mouth wide open and the rest of his body taut with desire. It wasn't the first time he saw a naked woman but ... On reflection, he had never seen such a beautiful and graceful woman, nor one he loved as much as he loved HER. Before his brain reacts, Sam had finished coat with flavored cream and went out of her bathroom. She came face to face with Colonel O'Neill, obviously in shock, facing her nakedness. She had nothing to cover her naked body and remained froze at the lack of reaction of the man in front of her. She thought he was shocked because she wasn't beautiful enough but finally seeing his smile and his movement forward, she realized her mistake. It was just the opposite in fact. Jack undressed quickly, to be equal with her. She could see her CO's athlete body but also a part of him that seemed to want to get to know her closer ...

"Sir ?"

"Shh Carter, don't say nothing to spoil this moment" he said.

He grabbed her by the hips and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him.

"Um, you smell good Sam !"

"Mmmm" she said against his mouth.

They ended up lying on the bed and eat the forbidden fruit.

"I think Daniel'll go alone to the cabin, I don't want to get out of this bed" Jack said, later, absently stroking Sam's belly.

She just laughed and kissed her lover again.

Daniel ran in front of Sam's house. Seeing two cars and lights only lit the stage, he realized that his plan had worked.

**THE END**


End file.
